User talk:Demi-hunter13
Message me! Demi, it's Word Hey! Remember me? It's me Word. I'm kind of wondering if you're still the person to talk to about coding and stuff. My chars page is kinda coded by you and it goes like your char Zach format, here The problem is that I can't seem to figure out how to make the "History" part goes left and the "Profile Info" part goes right at the same time. Is it like a major change in Wikia that affects this kind of source coding? Hope to hear from you soon. All the best, [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] ([[User talk:WordSmith1014|'Owl Me']]) 17:56, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Survivor Hey Demi~ >.< chu know which place we'll all hoard for the discussion!XD Also, how about the guys would find the native and girls the botanist or the opposite?:) Let's take oppotunity of they're spilit up to each battle a medium hard monster? >.< on chat now..please go online 03:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey demi, okie sure im apost slr. Ela is suggesting the boys have the lycanthopes while girls (im suggesting) pit scorpions since theyre quite easy with weakness. Also, she is telling me what if after defeating the lycanthopes the boys will find a wreck site then IM the girls to come to them? 03:39, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Demi! Broken mentioned to me that you're a Filipino too so I wanted to greet you a Happy New Year although it is already belated but anyways, goo luck on facing 2013's challenges! The Daughter of the Fallen Angel WalkieTalkie here 08:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! MoonOwl made it for me since she's gonna leave the wiki. An I rather think it is quite annoying but great. The Daughter of the Fallen Angel WalkieTalkie here 08:35, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Topic XD Did you follow the page? Can you check your preferences?:) Also, sure. I likie that idea bout the botanist. posted too on Kayla. Slr, my browser loged out when I was out coding My user page. Now, ring me when it still does work. When you edit a age, under there a toolbar with "Follow" "My tools" and Customize" check that one and chick follow to be "followed" 10:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC) >.< I think so.. well.. I changed lapts and it doesnt have ymm so I guess mine might be but idk really :( 11:01, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Heya demi! Yea. sure, let's make it longer. I will rep late a bit..need to update izanagi's cabins Can cha go to CHATS/ 06:07, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh right, archive, sorry. Did I make you one? Also, which do you prefer? Usap tayo sa pinakapaborito kong lugar XD k b XD Hindi! McDO :P but to be honest, mas gusto fries ng Jolibee XD it taste so good *pouts*Alright :D I'll be in the wiki chat.. ela ish online 10:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Back. Sorry. I left chat a long while ago XD Oh yea, ela said that we can rp her Rian cuz shes gonna be out for a while :( *nods* TT.TT XD Oh well, we'll get through this! They say when you put alot of work to it, the reward is greater XD Or you'll feel accomplished, same thing XD *shakes head* :( She told me she'll be inactive cuz school She didnt say but I dont think she'll be COMPLETELY inactive XD she just told me that we can rp Rian in any way since she'll be inactive for a while Hope... Maybe I won't be as inactive as I thought.... but I'm not sure :/ My time on the computer is much more limited. I'll still be around Saturdays and Sundays, and Friday at some times ;), but from Monday to Thursday.. just say I'm am as busy as Katy Perry or Justin Bieber .-. The new system of studying is driving me SUPER CRAZY, I could throw all my schoolbooks away and burn them >.< And then there's other stuff my mother's forcing me to take, she says it'll do me good (but it really won't, you know some mothers who want their children to acheive what they want them to acheive..) , but honestly, she never thinks about my opinion >_< So... I'm not sure basically... But, I definitely think there's a small bit of hope for me on this wikia.. you never know.. :) Hahaha!>.< Was our progress killer?XD Also, put off/ as in wait until the guys finish? She should or I'll kill her >XD muahahah!Cge, tell me when you want to do the speeding uli ;) Wla naman mmda eh XD I have to go to school at 12.30, and come back at 6.50 >.< It's a torture chamber there.. Well, of course I love seing my friends again, but there are more faces that I really don't wanna see than faces I want-no, need to see there >.< Everyone there is to shallow... and teachers don't help much -_- I'm not saying I get bullied there, I don't, I assure you XD It's that the people there are INFURIATING Sure. :) But, if i'm off, please rp them gtg >.< Surey thanks demi :D done :D also, mika will be afk for a while also, gtg Demi, it's Word again... Hi! Dropping by to say thank you so much for the quick response. Jeez.. I felt bad that I super missed out all the happenings at this wikia. Well, anyways I guess I have to tweak the trial and error method again to be able to code pages again. Thanks again Demi! :) [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] ([[User talk:WordSmith1014|'Owl Me']]) 15:41, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey demi, the boys are already fighting the lycan! Wohoo! First one is killed. Pangalawa nlnG!:D >.< yesh, it is, can we continue as well/;d cuz we have to leave the stuff and find them, by that time, sure ko tpos na mga yun eh >.< And yeap!mrn!pero..idk the file name.. prang u have to right click on it in chat and see the file name *bounce*Guess what demi! The boys finished and Steven's awake!>.< We may continue again!:D Oh ye. Posted :) Yeap! :D Herro :3 LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 14:05, January 7, 2013 (UTC) oh thank you demi :) I tottally agree LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 14:16, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Sportsfest? Also, I might be Inactive for a few while, cuz my broadban dgoing haywire!X( I cant even do my homework. Ill try my estto fix Course. 3 days? XD Idk. not sure, anyways, yea go for it. XD I no joing intrams...dead me Quest Post on the quest pls! :)) No question. I'll keep her! :) But for now I want to label her as missing so she is a minor character, that is until I have a major character opening. Yet I will soon have one. :D (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 03:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC)) Demi, me and Ela plans to make a dragon appear at the survival para mrn na tayo parte ng airplane 05:00, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll take Fallyn.... tydal I'll take tydal in but I will change her into a minor by making her a nymph (either killing her off in the survival or out of camp) anyhow talking bout the survival thing...do I have to participate?? (new sig!) Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 15:32, January 19, 2013 (UTC) its my plasere and o ! :) Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 15:47, January 19, 2013 (UTC) riri Hey so riri messaged me about how she's leaving, and that she gave you and Evil permission to rp her characters, but she never responded to me when I messaged her back explaining that if she's gone gone and not just inactive, users can't rp her characters, either the characters need to be owned by those users or they'll be marked as user left, but then Barb told me today that you adopted Ginevra out, but then hydro''s claiming he has permission to lord over the characters saying what users can and can't do with them after they've been adopted, but I only have record that you and Evil have permission to do or have anything to do with her old charies, as Riri isn't responding anymore, I was wondering if you knew any more info on all this than I do. Thanks Alora Dem Dem, can you ask Riri to reserve Alora for me? I don't have the spots yet, but would like to fully adopt her any time soon when I get the opportunity to do so. That okay? :)) they're fine >.< Also, be ready for a sea serpent soon ;) btw, can u help me? we need to plan the next time a monster comes..hm.. any ideas?:D brb, gonna eat pancit canton.. guess chips ahoy wasnt enough TT~TT >.< Sorry Um, Dem Dem, sorry to let you know, but, I'm revoking my reservation for Alora. >.< Sorry... posted on will >.< sorry i'm a lil busy With great power comes great responsibility! 18:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) sweet awesome, thanks for getting down to the bottom of that, I guess barb had adopted one of her charies, and just wanted to add more pics, so there'd be more than one, and Hydro was flipping out about it, I wasn't sure how soon Riri might respond so *huggles* hey btw Hey do you know how to edit the Forum:Users/Characters?? Being you know more about who got who, if you could update it on the forum for me, I'd love you forever and ever and ever and ever Please :3 Come on fb, I wanna talk :) ~ Ri.. Misses you >.< ello love First off, excellent catch in noticing jacob's at his limit. First you add on the character page itself, and then, yep absolutely correct, far right column as character's under lock down, and if you wouldn't mind messaging Jacob for me. Second thing, for some reason wikia has been glitchy lately when it comes to editing in visual mode, adding all these random spaces where they don't belog, please feel free if you have the time to delete the spaces. And lastly, by all means wait another week, no hurry, I trust they are in capable hands. Also, if you ever consider running for rollback, let me know, I think you'd do really well :) Cheers Riri25 charries ---- Hi, I was wondering if I can adopt Zenna & Heather Ross from Riri I just don't was the charries to go to waist 16:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC) My chars Aleka Harris is up for adoption. so, do I have to wait or no? 13:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I'll do option A then and move Connor Williams to BC 14:02, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Aleka No, Aleka is mine, I made her. She is up for adoption by me 14:16, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah lol, Yes I have on Heather, do you want me to change it back and if not. Can I code her page but keep all the info the same. Word Bubble do I have to make a new one or use the same because I don't know what the template name is. 14:27, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Heather Okay, Thank you! 14:34, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Umm.. Maybe Fleur or Brocky but I'm not sure 14:50, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Kayla RP Posted on her :D (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 09:36, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in Kayla :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 18:20, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) Re:Adoption Request Sure, I´ll adopt Alora! I love vampires (talk) 18:21, January 24, 2013 (UTC) >.< Ooooo sweetie it's not your fault, ruby and I are in the process of a massive overhaul, I'm sure you noticed that for some reason on the user/char forum there were these phantom random spaces screwing everything up? Well I've told wikia, and they are "working" on it, but in the mean time the glitch is making our lives quite difficult, so we've changed styles in hopes to avoid the glitch, the new user character forum is http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Users_%26_Characters I'm just not fully down transferring it all over yet, should be done in the next few hours nods by all means, I'm on the S's right now so you're good hmmm Check her contribs, see if she has a claim by that name, odds are she just got it claimed and hasn't made the page yet, we link them anyway after claiming them so that we don't forget for when they do make the page Conner Williams Um yeah, if you can move him for me thanks and you can pick the fraction idc 01:16, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Who did you move? 02:38, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Posted back in Kayla :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 02:41, January 27, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in Kayla :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 08:02, January 27, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in Kayla :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 08:51, January 27, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in Kayla :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 10:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in Kayla :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 19:37, January 27, 2013 (UTC)) Hey!~ Congrats and cheers to all of us *grabs a non alcoholic champaigne* We won! So erm.. we each get a char spot and early powerup and continue our trip to the Bahamas!>.< So, update me about the Bahamas cuz i know nothing XD Demi! OM! It took me so hard to try to make my editor work!!TT~TT I want to cry now it works.. anyways, I saw it in the main page! (While checking templates I noticed "Survival")Check it out!:) We can make a forum i guess. XD and yeap, actually extra char spot, not minor.. also, powerup yeap yeap! Oops, read the wrong thing. Sorry! congrats congrats on becoming rb! :D just wondering what department you want to be in? for now I've put you under general support, but I can change it or you can, if you so desire re:general support Sounds good! :) DEMI COME ON CHAT QUICK LeGruff 12:09, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Ian I do have Ian as a character but I dont want to make his page yet since he is kidnapped. Plus it make things confused at camp. Sorry if it confuses you. Shisaac (talk) 15:33, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Well if you are counting Lexi she is living in the dark forest, since she can't be accepted in the camp due to the fact her father doesn't have a cabin. She doesn't want to be in BC so she is in living there in a cave. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 18:23, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh demi, you look at the history and click "prev" :0 then youll be given a comparison. Also, sure, but its like 5 am and im cramming on my homework at the same time so later pls >.<" NHoran Sorry for responding late :c! It's alright, but I'll do it now that you're gone and, yea. Thanks, Dem Dem! Keep on rocking~ demi, I saw ur msg at minx's page and wanted to tell you that maybe that character page will be made once ivan finishes his quest to find his twin. check the quest forum, itsthere Lexi The thing is that in order for Lexi to be a camp character, she need to be allowed to rp inside the camp which she isn't. When I did the switch I knew that no character who parents aren't cabin gods are allowed, with the exception of a few. So I ask Bach if Lexi can move to the Deep Dark Forest, and she agreed. She told me that I can't rp Lexi inside the camp or bc. Mind you she can interact with both parties, but she can't rp inside. I think the reason why Lexi is still listed as bc is because her father is not a cabin god, I know that there are few exception to this rule where a non cabin god can be a user cabin character. It is very unfortunate to say that Lexi isn't one of them. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 15:39, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome, and trust me you weren't the only one that thought Lexi was in the camp category, i thought so too until I checked out my user/ character page a few months back. Afterward, I was confused, until i thought about it, and I realized why lexi was still in the bc category. In terms and purposes I see her as a nuetral, where she is bit litent to the the camp side than bc. Since BC did try to hurt her freind Holly, and at one point some members try to kidnap her. In terms of Rp, she is fine with them, as long they don't hurt or kill anyone she cares about. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 17:11, February 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Crissy Well, I won the char contest for December but.. well, as far as I know, like after Hyu adopted Bloom's char Mina, (she won the October contest, so she was counted minor before), the char was counted a major so.. I think she's a major :/ Codong yes I asked Bach to look into my coding problem but it says right in the note at teh top of the page that it is up to me if I want it fixed. Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 13:37, February 10, 2013 (UTC) sorry demi!! I'm sorry for breaking my promise..(my parents wants to eat out !) and thus I need to go like now! sooo can we re schedule please?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:29, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Demi, come on chat quick. I have to go later so.... LeGruff 11:03, February 12, 2013 (UTC) umm umm thats hard cause on saturday I have driving class sooo maybe my parents wont let me on but who knows..anyhow if I cant also I'm teribly sorry yet you can still re schedule anyhow is it that abvious that I'm scared? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 14:24, February 13, 2013 (UTC) >.< >.< I seriously want to go..but I dont know >.< soo how about if I cant tommorrow we do it monday? as my siblings are going back to school giving me full computer time.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 12:50, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ok *hugs* thanks for understanding anyhow sorry for being late was coding Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 14:10, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day! Happy Valentines Day, Demi! Although it's quite late 'cause I wasn't online yesterday. :-) Sorry I didn't make a templet or anything because I'm really pissed off with coding. :-) TheNephilims 08:37, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Lol! :-) TheNephilims 09:33, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat You can already tell what's the problem >.< I'll still be online though, tell everyone I said "Haiii *squeeze*" ^-^ P.S like the sig? :P Here ya go http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Amity_Allison Sorry, I forgot how to activate le password. (talk) 07:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Here chu go Finn and Jake :3 LeGruff 13:40, February 17, 2013 (UTC) For chu, Demi :3 Live on our shipping legacy of awesomeness! Love ya, Maia. Everyone is a genius. But if you judge a fish by it's ability to climb a tree, it will live it's whole life believing it's stupid (Talk to me!) 11:39, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ok ok first of I'm super duper sorry for blowing you off and breaking my promise yet again...but something happen and that something made my onlining time run out of balance..my emotion out of whack and ...my head constantly in the clouds (its that bad that I almost ate my phone just because I thought it was burger...) anyhow once again I dont know until how much I can do this but can we yet again re schedule? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 15:51, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Archives *[[User:Demi-hunter13/Archive One|'Archive One']] (3/17/12 to 11/8/12) *[[User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Two|'Archive Two']] (11/9/12 to 12/31/12)